Zamorak
|text1= Standaard |item2= The god of chaos has returned. The god of power and chaos, locked in battle with his enemy, Saradomin.}} |text2=Battle of Lumbridge}} Zamorak is de god van Chaos, kracht en vernietiging. Hij is een van de meer aanbeden goden in Gielinor. Zijn symbool is het beste te vergelijken met de Griekse letter omega, typisch in een rode kleur. Zamorak wordt vaak (zeker door volgers van Saradomin, zijn aartsrivaal) geassocieerd met het Kwade. Hoewel dit in principe fout is, kan Zamorak toch moeilijk goedaardig genoemd worden. Zamorak is een Mahjarrat, een gewelddadig en oorlogszuchtig ras. Zoals vele andere goden heeft ook Zamorak zijn goddelijkheid verworven. In de Second Age een generaal van Zaros en wist diens goddelijke krachten door verraad in hemzelf te over te brengen waardoor hij een god werd. Hoewel Zaros een groot deel van zijn vroegere krachten kwijt was - deze was op het toppunt van zijn macht even machtig als Guthix - bleven zowel Zamorak als Saradomin vrezen voor de verslagen god. Aan het einde van de Third Age verbande Guthix de goden van Gielinor door middel van de Edict_of_Guthix om zo het evenwicht van de wereld te herstellen. De goden moesten bijgevolg Gielinor verlaten. Zamorak bleef echter hier en groef zich in in de dieptes van Daemonheim. Sind Guthix' dood zijn deze edicten verbroken. Hierdoor konden de vroegere goden, waaronder Zamorak, terug tevoorschijn komen. Dit resulteerde in de slag om Lumbridge, een strijd waarin de gezworen aartsvijanden Zamorak en Saradomin verwikkeld zijn. Geschiedenis Aankomst in Gielinor thumb|De [[portal of life, waarmee Zamorak op Gielinor is gekomen.]] Voor de creatie van Gielinor bewoonde Zamorak de wereld die bekend staat als Freneskae. Hij was niet altijd een god en behoorde toen nog tot het ras van de Mahjarrats. Op een gegeven moment in tijd, na de creatie van Gielinor in de First Age, bracht de woestijn god Icthlarin de Mahjarrats naar Gielinor via de World gate die de god Guthix had gemaakt zodat andere rassen uit andere werelden Gielinor konden bevolken. De positie van de Mahjarrats tegen over Icthlarin is onbekend, maar volgens Zemouregal bevrijde Zaros ze van de woestijn god. De Mahjarrats moesten waarschijnlijk als slaven leiden onder het gezag van Icthlarin. Aan het einde van de First Age en begin van de Second Age zag de god van chaos, Zaros, grote belangen in de Mahjarrats en zag ze over enorme hoeveelheden krachten beschikten. Op een gegeven moment stopten de Mahjarrats met het volgen van Icthlarin en begonnen ze Zaros te aanbidden. De Mahjarrats bleken al gauw uit te blinken in kracht, vergeleken met andere rassen en Zaros zette ze in, in zijn leger. Toch is het nog steeds onbekend wat de positie was van Zamorak tijdens de vroegere tijden van de Second Age doordat Senliten de naam Zamorak niet herkend. Onder Zaros's gezag Door de Mahjarrats wist Zaros grote gebieden te veroveren en werd de machtigste god van de Second Age met een enorm rijk. Uiteindelijk wist Zamorak een generaal van Zaros te worden. Het is onbekend of Zamorak de hoogste positie in het leger had. Azzanadra werd Zaros's kampioen en Zaros's favoriet genoemd wat waarschijnlijk wijst dat Zamorak niet Zaros's rechte hand was. Zamorak's opstand tegen Zaros Uiteindelijk, in het einde van de Second Age begon Zamorak in het geheim een opstand tegen Zaros. Volgens Zemouregal was een reden hiervoor dat Zaros niet de waren pad van "kwaad" betrad. Hoewel de Mahjarrats bekend staan als een oorlogszuchtig ras, zo een andere reden zijn geweest dat Zamorak gewoon meer macht wilde hebben. Zamorak had echter gehoord van een goden wapen genaamd de Staff of Armadyl, gemaakt door de god Armadyl. Zamorak wist dat hij Zaros niet kon verslaan doordat Zaros over goddelijke krachten bezat. In het geheim wist hij een aantal volgelingen te verzamelen. Hij beloofde hem meer macht. De meest bekende leden waren Drakan, Thammaron, Hazeel, Zemouregal, Viggora, en Lucien. Waarschijnlijk waren er meer leden die zich bij hen voegden. thumb|De [[Staff of Armadyl.]] Op een dag wist de Saradomist Dhalak de Staff of Armadyl in handen te krijgen van zijn leerling Lennissa. Dhalak wist af van het complot en vond dat Zaros moest worden afgewerpt en dacht dat het mogelijk zal zijn om Zamorak's mannen daarna af te slachten. Dhalak sprak een spreuk uit op de staf waardoor Zaors de aanwezigheid van de staf niet kon voelen en leverde het aan Zamorak. Met de staf of Armadyl had Zamorak de mogelijkheid om Zaros te verslaan. thumb|left|[[Zaros's nederlaag, door de hand van Zamorak.]] Toen Zamorak de Staf of Armadyl in handen had, had hij een kans om Zaros te verslaan. De Staff of Armadyl was ooit gecreeërd door een god en zal waarschijnlijk goddelijke krachten en eigenschappen bevatten. In While Guthix Sleeps wordt gesuggereerd dat de Staff of Armadyl niet genoeg is om een god te verslaan. Hier wordt voorgesteld dat de Stone of Jas ook nodig is bij dit proces. Tijdens deze quest wist Lucien de Stone of Jas te stele en suggereerde dat Zamorak de steen in combinatie met de staf gebruikte om Zaros te verslaan. Dit is echter niet bevestigd en het is onbekend of Zamorak de Stone of Jas ook daadwerkelijke gebruikte. Toen Zamorak de Staff of Armadyl had begon hij aan de opstand. Door Zamorak's status als generaal kon hij met zijn volgelingen gemakkelijk het fort betreden waar Zaros zich in bevond. De locatie van dit fort is onbekend maar bevond zich waarschijnlijk in de Wildernis of in het rijk dat nu bekend staat als Misthalin. Met zijn volgelingen betrad hij de troonzaal en daagde hij Zaros uit. Zamorak's volgelingen vielen de bodyguards aan zodat Zamorak een één op één gevecht kon houden tegen Zaros. Tijdens dit gevecht wist Zamorak, Zaros in de rug te slaan met de Staff of Armadyl waardoor Zaros's goddelijke krachten uit hem werden gezogen en vervolgens in Zamorak. Volgens Saradomin vreesde Zamorak nog steeds voor Zaros, ook al was hij verzwakt. Zamorak verbande Zaros uit Gielinor. Voordat Zaros Gielinor verliet, sprak hij een vloek uit op iedereen die mee deden aan de opstand, inclusief de personen die de Staff of Armadyl stalen en ooit in bezit hadden. Verbanning uit Gielinor Hoewel Zaros een vijand was van elke god, lieten de andere goden Zamorak verbannen uit Gielinor. Zamorak, die nog steeds niet alle krachten van Zaros bevatte. zamorak had hier geen andere keuze dan Gielinor te verlaten. Doordat Zamorak Gielinor verlaten had, waren de volgelingen van Zamorak gedwongen om onder te duiken doordat de volgelingen van Zaros boos waren en jaagden op Zamorak's volgelingen. Het is onbekend waar Zamorak verbleef na zijn verbanning. Op deze locatie zou hij vervolgens enkele jaren blijven. Nadat hij eindelijk alle krachten van Zaros had overgekregen (het proces van overname duurde jaren) keerde hij terug op Gielinor. Terugkeer op Gielinor/God Wars :Bekijk het hoofdartikel op de God Wars pagina. In tegenspraak tot de andere goden, keerde hij terug naar Gielinor. Vanaf dit moment brak de Third Age aan. Door Zamorak's terugkeer, kwamen al zijn volgeling uit hun schuilplaats en bekeerde zich bij Zamorak. Zamoraks begon gelijk met het uitroeien van Zaros. Saradomin vertelde dat hij bang was voor Zaros en dit zal waarschijnlijk een reden geweest zijn waarom hij een oorlog begon tegen de volgelingen van Zaros. Het wordt gesuggereerd dat Zamorak hierbij hulp kreeg van de god Saradomin. Zamorak voerde hier grote veldslagen tegen de Mahjarrat Azzanadra die loyaal bleef aan Zaros. Ook achtervolgde hij met een leger de Mahjarrat Jhallan. Jhallan veranderde per ongelijk in een Muspah waardoor hij in een grot werd ingevroren in een groot blok ijs. Zamorak's volgelingen dachten dat Jhallan dood was. Slag om de Hallowland Zamorak gaf goedkeuring om een aanval op de oostelijke Hallowland te voeren aan Lord Drakan. Onder leiding van Drakan wist Drakan uiteindelijk in een aantal jarige campagne Hallowland te veroveren en veranderende de naam in Morytania. Hoewel Drakan nog steeds loyaal bleef aan Zamorak, isoleerde hij zich van Zamorak en heel Gielinor en begon met het opbouwen van zijn rijk. Kharidian Desert campagnes In de latere God Wars begon Zamorak zijn leger naar de zuidoostelijke gebieden te trekken. Hij betrad het gebied wat nu bekend staat als de Kharidian Desert. Dit was vroeger een vruchtbaar gebied dat nu een grote woestijn is. thumb|Ruïnes van deze veldslagen. Tijdens deze oorlogen besloot Lord Drakan om zich te mengen met het gevecht en voegde zich bij het leger van Zamorak. Drakan wilde namelijk zijn gebied uitbreiden. Drakan deed ook actief mee in de oorlogen in de Kharidian Desert van de jaren 3.000 tot 4.000. De noordelijke Kharidian Desert, dat voorheen een utopisch gebied was, had het geluk gehad om veel van de God Wars te missen voor het grootste gedeelte van de God Wars. Tijdens de late God Wars, vochten Saradomisten, Zamorakians en Menaphites in het gebied tegen elkaar. Drakan nam hier zijn voordeel van en stuurde zijn troepen de Rivier Salve over en over de Oostelijke zee. Het geweld dat zich hier afspeelde tijdens de God Wars was één van de meest intense gevechten. De vredige stammen dat zich daar vestigde, werden al gauw afgeslacht en vele daarvan vluchtte naar de welvarende steden zoals Ullek, Nardah, Sophanem, Menaphos en de toen nog bestaande Uzer. Drakan voegde zich weer toe bij Zamorak en samen vochten ze succesvolle slagvelden uit. thumb|left|[[Uzer, vernietigd door Thammaron.]] Zamorak gaf het bevel aan zijn chief-luitenant Thammaron om de nederzetting in Uzer aan te vallen. De reden hiervoor is onbekend. Thammaron's leger wist Uzer te vernietigen, maar een elite leger van clay golems wist hem terug te laten trekken. Thammaron en zijn leger vluchtte in een portal waar ze zich wisten te verstoppen. Ze bereidde zich daar voor op hun terug keer om de stad over te nemen. Azzanadra wist achter de locatie te komen en opende de portal en vernietigde het leger en Thammaron. Azzanadra hielp met het verdedigen van deze stad. Maar uiteindelijk kwam hij en het clay leger te laat aan. Een aantal jaren later werd gedacht dat Azzanadra onoverwinnelijk was en vele vreesden hem. Toch wisten op een dag een aantal Zamorakiaan magiërs een spreuk op hem uit te spreken waardoor zijn essentie gebonden werd over vier diamanten: Ice, Smoke, Blood en Shadow. Elk diamant werd overhandigd aan een Zamorak krijger om hem veilig te houden zodat Azzanadra niet vrij kon komen. Ullek viel gauw daarna door Balfrug Kreeyath, die door zijn succes onder K'ril Tsutsaroth mocht staan. Richting het einde van de God Wars, vestigde Saradomisten een nederzetting op Dragontooth Island, tegen de kust van het oostelijke Morytania aan. De millitaire buitenpost was een bedreiging voor Morytania. Het was daarom ook dat de hele nederzetting, vlak voor het einde van de God Wars of vlak na de God Wars, dat deze nederzetting werd verslagen onder het bevel van Drakan. Dit was één van de redenen waardoor Drakan zijn leger terug trok. Uiteindelijk wist Zamorak alleen vernietiging te brengen in dit gebied. Het is onbekend hoeveel gebieden hij had veroverd in de woestijn, maar doordat Drakan zich terug trok, kan erop wijzen dat hij waarschijnlijk weinig gebied had weten te veroveren. Gevecht om The Godsword [[Bestand:God Wars Dungeon.png|thumb|300px|Het gevecht om The Godsword wordt nog steeds uitgevochten.]] In de late jaren van de God Wars werd er vernomen van een wapen dat The Godsword wordt genoemd. The Godsword was een machtig goden wapen. Het is onbekend wie of welke gedaante dit zwaard heeft gemaakt. Wel is bekend dat The Godsword een apart zwaard is dan de bekende Godswords, die verkrijgbaar zijn voor spelers. Zamorak was niet de enige god The Godsword in handen wilde hebben. De goden zoals Saradomin, Armadyl en Bandos gingen ook op onderzoek naar dit zwaard. Op een gegeven moment was de The Godsword gelokaliseerd op een locatie die nu bekend staat als de God Wars Dungeon. De vier goden trokken met hun leger de grot in en vochten om het zwaard. Volgens de geruchten is The Godsword is stukken geslagen tijdens de oorlog en vervolgens de stukken verspreidt. Elke god wist een stuk tot hun bezit te krijgen en maakten vervolgens een eigen hilt eraan vast die nu bekend staan als de vier Godswords. Vlak nadat The Godsword is stukken was geslagen, werd de grot ingevroren door een onbekende reden en werden alle monsters ingevroren in de grot. Waarschijnlijk had Zamorak geen gezag meer over zijn leger in de grot en ging er vanuit dat het leger en The Godsword verloren waren. Iban :Lees het hoofdartikel op de Iban pagina. Iban was ooit de voormalig leider van de organisatie bekend als de Black Knights. Weinig is bekend over de relatie tussen Zamorak en Iban. Echter, beweert Iban dat hij de spirituele zoon van Zamorak is. King Lathas omschrijft hem als "een gek, die denkt dat hij de zoon van Zamorak is". Iban wist op een gegeven moment de Underground Pass te veroveren en wist een aantal volgelingen te krijgen. Zijn volgelingen bestonden uit: Disciples of Iban, Soulless en een kleine goblin stam die Bandos aan Zamorak had verkocht. Doordat de goblin stam tot Zamorak behoorde, zal Zamorak, Iban erkend hebben en hem een leger gegeven om de Pass te veroveren. Relatie met de Iorwert Clan :Lees het hoofdartikel op de Iorwerth Clan pagina. Tijdens de God Wars trokken de Elven zich terug in Tirannwn achter de grote bergen en diepe bergpassen. Hoewel de Cadarn Clan, onder leiding van Baxtorian, zich aan de grens bevond met zijn leger van militairen, wisten de Iorwerth Clan, onder leiding van Lord Iorwerth, contact te maken met Zamorak. Op dit moment besloot de Iorwert Caln om Zamorak te volgen, in plaats van de originele elven god, Seren. Weinig is bekend over hoe Zamorak contact wist te krijgen met de Elven, en hoe hij de Iorwerth Clan wist over te halen. Waarschijnlijk wist Zamorak de oude Elven pas, de Underground Pass (die Iban verovert had), te gebruiken en het Elven land in te trekken. Echter is hier geen bewijs voor, en volgens de geschiedenis hebben de Elven zich niet met de oorlog bemoeit. Tweede verbanning uit Gielinor Aan het einde van de Third Age, werd Guthix wakker uit zijn slaap, om op krachten te komen, nadat hij Gielinor had geschapen in de First Age. Hij werd woedend van de schade die de goden hadden aangericht tijdens de oorlogen in de Third Age. Guthix dreigde om de Edict of Guthix te lanceren als de goden niet Gielinor verlieten. De goden waren blijkbaar bang voor de Edicts en besloten om Gielinor te verlaten. De Edicts waren krachten die de mogelijkheid hadden om alles en iedereen te vernietigen op de planeet. De goden hadden hierdoor geen keus om Gielinor te verlaten. Nadat de goden Gielinor verlaten hadden, ging Guthix weer verder met zijn slaap. Waarschijnlijk probeert Zamorak terug te komen op Gielinor en de Edict of Guthix proberen te omzeilen. In de recente jaren van de Fifth Age, proberen de Iorwerth Clan, verkleedt als Mourners, de Temple of Light te vinden om de "Dark Lord" terug te roepen. In Mourning's Ends Part II blijtk Zamorak de dark lord te zijn. Waarschijnlijk bevat de tempel of het Death altar krachten waarmee het mogelijk is om Zamorak terug te roepen op Gielinor. Gedaantes thumb|left|Zamorak als Demon. thumb|Zamorak, zoals hij verschijnt in de God Letters. Vroeger was Zamorak een Mahjarrat en zou hij waarschijnlijk net als alle andere Mahjarrats een skelet-achtig hoofd hebben. Mahjarrats hebben de mogelijkheid om zich te transformeren. Zamorak wordt vaak afgebeeld als een demon en als een mens. In de God Letters, die verschijnen op de RuneScape hoofdpagina, bevatten verschillende portretten van Zamorak. Zamorak is één van de schrijvers in de verhalen. In de God Letters schrijven goden brieven over verschillende onderwerpen zoals de geschiedenis van Gielinor en hun eigen geschiedenis. Zamorak komt hier voor als een Demon en als een hoofd dat lijkt te bestaan uit lava of dat aan het rotten is. Volgelingen beelden Zamorak vaak af, als een soort van hun eigen. Zo beelden menselijke volgelingen hem af als een man, met een donkere cape en cloak. In tegenstelling tot Saradomin is hij nog nooit afgebeeld met een baard, zoals vele goden worden afgebeeld. Zamorak wordt door vele rassen omschreven als een Demon. Hoewel Zamorak verschillende gedaantes kan aannemen, door zijn krachten als een Mahjarrat, zou hij er waarschijnlijk uit zien als een god, nadat hij de krachten van Zaros had overgenomen. Doordat goden worden afgebeeld als het ras van zijn of haar volgelingen, is het onbekend hoe een god eruit ziet. Volgelingen Voorwerpen *Unholy symbol *Unholy book *Zamorak cape *Zamorak wine *Zamorak robes *Zamorak coif Wapens *Zamorak godsword *Zamorakian spear *Zamorak mjolnir *Zamorak staff *Zamorak banner Vestment *Zamorak cloak *Zamorak crozier *Zamorak mitre *Zamorak stole *Zamorak robe top *Zamorak robe legs Armour *Zamorak full helmet *Zamorak platebody *Zamorak plateskirt *Zamorak platelegs *Zamorak kiteshield thumb|[[Wine of zamorak]] Zie ook * Geschiedenis * Guthix * Saradomin * Zaros * Festival of Zamorak en:Zamorak Categorie:Goden Categorie:Mahjarrat